Necromancer
The Necromancer takes direct control over the forces of life and death. He combines the wondrous powers found in Blood Magic with the Assault Rifle to heal his companions and keep them safe. He can replenish life directly (Healing), put up defensive barriers (Absorb) or give teammates effects which return some of the damage they do as healing Leech). The Deck can do little damage on its own without outside abilities or aid from other players. It is focused on healing and therefore tailor made for team play, or replacing some of its abilities with Damage-focused ones, or for progressing more slowly but safely on lower level targets. The Necromancer is very handy for groups who want to tackle difficult challenges like Lairs or Dungeons, especially as a main healer with a backup single-target healer; five of its abilities (half of the heals and leeches) heal and protect the whole team continuously. Only the other half can heal a single target, and none of them heal a single target quickly or for large amounts. Compare with, for example, Blood Magic abilities like Wetwork's first ability - Ruby Curtain. Leech also works poorly on support characters, who are doing less damage and so get less back from their lifetap, and more poorly on Tanks than DPS, which is, the wrong way around compared to the ideal of Tanks taking all the damage. Active Abilites Anima Burst: An Assault Rifle Burst attack which hits one target several times. This ability also heals your defensive target for a small amount and gives a Leech effect which returns some of the damage dealt as healing. Builds one Resources for each weapon. Transfuse Anima: An Assault Rifle attack which hits one target. This ability also gives your defensive target a Leech effect which returns some of the damage dealt as healing. If the target hit is Hindered you place another Leech effect on your defensive target for several seconds. Consumes all Assault Rifle Resources. Linked Veins: A Blood Magic Chain ability which heals and places a Barrier, which absorbs some incoming damage, on several friendly targets in an area around you. Builds one Blood Magic Resource. Blood Pact: A Blood Magic ability which places a Barrier, which absorbs a high amount of incoming damage, on several friendly targets in an area around you. The affected targets also receive an effect which causes the next opponent which attacks them to be Impaired and unable to act for a few seconds. Consumes five Blood Magic Resources. Can be powered by your own health. Energize: An Assault Rifle Ability which places a Leech effect on your defensive target, which returns a considerable amount of the damage they deal as healing for several seconds. Mortar Support: An Assault Rifle ability which heals several friendly targets in the targeted area. Re-animator: An Assault Rifle Elite ability which is channelled for several seconds to hit your defensive target with several heals for the entire duration. Passive Abilities Sanguineous: Whenever you place a Barrier you receive a heal. Vessel Walls: All your Chain abilities cause you to receive a Barrier which absorbs some incoming damage. Anticoagulant: Whenever you apply a Leech effect your target becomes Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. Leech Therapy: Whenever you hit an Afflicted target with a Leech effect, you heal several friendly targets in an area around you. Post-Op: All your Leech effects give a heal when they expire. Shadow Medic: All your healing abilities heal for a higher amount. Veteran: Whenever you apply a Leech effect you build up a counter. When this counter reaches seven all group members receive a heal and a Leech effect, which returns some of the damage they deal as healing, and which lasts for a few seconds. Category:Decks Category:Illuminati decks Category:Assault Rifle Category:Blood Magic